Monstre de foire
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel Le regard des autres sur lui avait toujours ancré Castiel dans cette certitude, celle de n'être rien d'autre qu'un monstre de foire... Personne ne s'intéressait à l'enfer qui se cachait derrière ses océans, personne sauf lui...Dean...


**Petit OS qui sort un peu de mon univers habituel mais j'aime à me lancer des défis.**

**Et puis ce Castiel me touche tout particulièrement...**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire...**

« Monstre de foire »

Il venait d'avoir 35 ans...

Il se souvint soudain de tout ce qui l'avait mené à cet instant, celui où il se laissait enfin mourir dans ses yeux...comme si ce rêve n'avait jamais été que le cauchemar d'hier...

Quand il y a 22 ans, leur paradis était son enfer...

Debout au milieu de la cour, il regardait les autres élèves vivre sans lui sans qu'aucun d'eux jamais ne s'intéresse à l'étrange garçon qu'il était, celui aux vêtements trop grands et les cheveux en éternelle bataille qui se tenait droit comme un « i » sans bouger à l'écart de tous.

Il voyait leurs regards se poser furtivement sur lui...Il entendait les chuchotements sur son passage...Il subissait le sourire moqueur des filles et le harcèlement de ses camarades de classe sans rien dire. Il paraissait si loin de tout, si distant...si bizarre...

Il n'avait pas d'ami et le peu d'élèves qui s'intéressait à sa solitude, se servait de lui pour se mettre en valeur, le monstre qui ne ferait pas d'ombre, qui servirait juste de comparaison quand le regard de l'une s'égarerait sur l'autre. Avec ses pantalons dépareillés, ses tenues trop classiques, son silence souvent pesant et cette façon dérangeante qu'il avait de fixer les gens de son regard perdu, personne ne soucia jamais de savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière le mur de ses yeux bleus.

Castiel rentrait chaque jour avec l'impression d'être encore plus insignifiant que la veille...le sourire timide de sa mère ne lui apportait aucun réconfort parce que les cris du père la faisaient se recroqueviller et plonger dans un mutisme soumis... Nul n'avait droit à la parole, le père était le seul qui parlait, aux autres d'obéir.

Les amis de ce père, eux, ne semblèrent pas le trouver aussi monstrueux que ses camarades de classe.

Castiel évitait de les croiser, évitait leurs mains qui frôlaient son corps, évitait leurs regards qui en disaient trop longs. Personne ne veut de toi mais nous, on fera bien ce petit effort, dans leurs sourires malsains.

Castiel restait muet...Il subissait parce que se révolter n'amenait que les cris et lui n'aimait que le silence de sa tour pour échapper à son enfer, celui que tous prenait pour son paradis.

Derrière les sourires du père se cachait pourtant le courroux de Dieu.

Un jour pourtant un élève s'approcha de lui...Il était, comme à son habitude seul au milieu de la cour à observer les garçons jouer à des jeux de balle et de poings, et les filles souvent en petits groupe qui les regardaient tout sourire choisissant l'élu de leur cœur...Jamais aucun regard ne se tourna vers lui autre que moqueur ou curieux.

« Salut ».

Castiel ne répondit pas, il tiqua et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Je m'appelle Dean ».

Il se contenta de lui sourire...Il avait 13 ans, Dean devait avoir à peu près le même âge.

Devant le silence du jeune adolescent, ce dernier finit par le saluer et rejoindre ses camarades en haussant les épaules. Dean était populaire et un peu grande-gueule mais il restait malgré tout simple et ouvert aux autres. Il plaisait aux filles mais les charmait plus qu'il ne les draguait...Il aimait jouer de son sourire pour mieux cacher ses sentiments, il n'aimait pas se dévoiler.

Il était la lumière...Castiel était l'ombre qui veillait.

Son coeur avait raté un battement, il était juste incapable de croire que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à un être comme lui au point de venir à sa rencontre. Il se trouvait insipide, sans intérêt, mal à l'aise quand il osait prendre la parole, maladroit. Il provoquait souvent les rires mauvais ou gênés de par sa franchise naïve.

Même les professeurs avaient du mal à le cerner derrière ses sourires affables...Il était travailleur mais ses résultats étaient moyens. C'était pourtant un élève ouvert à tout et intelligent mais il doutait constamment.

Personne ne s'étonna de ne jamais l'entendre rire. Personne ne s'intéressa jamais vraiment à qui il était, de toute manière.

Personne ne savait rien de l'enfer qu'il vivait... C'était juste une sorte de monstre de foire dont tous aimaient à se moquer avec distance.

Derrière les murs, pourtant, lui et ses frères vivaient terrer dans la peur...L'un se révoltait parfois, l'autre ayant déjà un pied en dehors de la maison, beau et charmeur, malgré la colère du père avait réussi, lui, à trouver une échappatoire...Les filles...La luxure...Une sorte de lente débauche calculée.

Castiel l'enviait et pourtant c'était toujours sur lui, le monstre de foire, que les mains sales se posaient et que les mots étaient crachés.

Il pleurait souvent en silence sous ses draps, il ne s'aimait pas et à l'exception de ses yeux, tout chez lui, lui déplaisait...

Comment en étant aussi peu attirant, continuaient-ils à le vouloir, l'obligeant à chasser leurs mains devant l'indifférence amusée de son père et celle muette de sa mère. Il maudissait celle-ci de ne rien vouloir voir ou de ne rien vouloir dire mais Naomi était ainsi, soumise au mari, aveugle à ses dérives...Obéissante et docile par amour du Père.

L'une des dérives de celui-ci se fit sans que nul jamais n'en fit mention...Elle brisa Castiel à jamais...

Il se mit alors à se mutiler l'intimité et refusa toute approche affective, tout en cherchant curieusement à s'ouvrir aux autres et s'affirmant de plus en plus...Il ne se laissa plus humilier et commença à se rebeller contre toute forme d'injustice. On se moqua moins de lui mais il resta le monstre de foire qu'il avait toujours été...

Les années avançant, comme le serpent, il mua, il devint plus masculin, plus sûr de lui, il resta cependant peu bavard même si sa voix rauque en faisait chavirer plus d'une. Ses yeux, magnifiques d'innocence perdue, parlaient pour lui... Ses yeux qui fascinaient les filles et certains garçons aussi... Il n'était plus seul au milieu de la cour mais n'en demeurait pas moins différent...

Dean revint vers lui mais cette fois-ci, Castiel lui accorda un regard tout en gardant ses distances...

Comment expliquer à ces êtres qui ne connaissaient rien de sa vie, que tout cela le répugnait. Il ne voulait pas de sexe, pas de contact pas même de ces baisers mouillés.

Il se sentait sale, il trouvait ça sale, il n'avait eu que cette image en exemple et n'en garderait jamais que celle -ci...

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier, les observant comme invisible, ces humains qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie mais partageaient celle d'un autre...

Dean continua à venir vers lui et Castiel finit par l'accepter à ses côtés sans jamais faire un geste vers lui...Castiel ne venait pas aux gens, c'était les gens qui venaient à lui. Il attirait la lumière lui qui fut l'ombre si longtemps, il ne comprit jamais pourquoi...

Un temps, ça le rendit moins malheureux sans pour autant qu'il se sente plus accepté.

Son père sombrait et plus il sombrait, plus Castiel prenait de l'assurance, son sarcasme mêlé à son désarroi gagnèrent sur son innocence.

A 18 ans, il amusait la galerie, il avait le sens de l'autodérision, il se fichait de sa laideur mais cette laideur, il n'y avait plus que lui qui la voyait comme telle... Filles et garçons le trouvaient fascinant, attirant cet étrange monstre de foire aux yeux d'océan. Mais le monstre avait déjà franchi le cap du non-retour...

Les plaisirs solitaires en plus des mutilations avaient fini d'achever le travail de son père...

Nu devant la glace, il sut que jamais personne ne voudrait de ce corps, de cette intimité surtout...Il sourit depuis sa tour d'ivoire tout en le regrettant déjà...On ne peut pas tout avoir, la paix d'âme ou celle du cœur...

Castiel avait choisi...

Il finit ses études en même temps que son père quitta la maison...Il avait fini son travail de sape, il n'y avait plus de raison de rester, il laissait derrière lui des enfants brisés devenus adultes qui tentaient de se reconstruire et une mère qui respirait enfin et se tourna vers eux...mais bien trop tard...Le mal était déjà fait...

Gabriel prit son envol et plus personne n'eut de nouvelles de lui...Il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec sa famille...

Balthazar, lui, demeura près d'eux, pas pour sa mère à qui il n'adressait plus la parole mais pour ce petit frère, rongé par les doutes et ses incertitudes... Il savait mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec son cadet et ce dernier lui en voulait mais ne dit rien...Après tout, il était resté, lui...Il n'avait plus que lui...

Castiel commença des études d'assistant social, il voulait aider les autres à défaut d'avoir été aidé lui-même. Il serait leur ange gardien à tous ces êtres perdus dans leur enfer...Il était descendu dans le leur, il connaissait leurs douleurs...

Il croisait toujours Dean qui travaillait à présent pour son oncle à quelques pas du Centre d'entraide social dans lequel il officiait comme stagiaire.

Ils se parlaient enfin, ils devinrent amis parce que Dean ne l'avait jamais jugé, que Castiel n'eut jamais que lui comme semblant de lien.

Castiel savait que son parcours serait à jamais celui d'un homme destiné à la solitude mais il ne serait pas celui d'un homme sans vie.

Il avait appris à sourire, à rire, à être vivant...

Dean lui donnait enfin le goût d'exister...Castiel n'avait jamais oublié qu'il fut le seul à venir vers lui, quand les regards fixaient avec dédain le monstre de foire qu'il était.

Ils aimaient la présence l'un de l'autre, ils en avaient besoin sans même y poser de mots.

Et là, en cet instant, Castiel tiqua en regardant Dean qui engloutissait son hamburger...

Il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours su mais il était abîmé, se sentait si loin de tout ça, trop différent. Castiel n'avait aucune confiance en l'amour, il en avait par contre en l'amitié et la leur était particulière, et il la chérissait plus que tout.

Il était son opposé...Dean aimait la vie et la croquait à pleine dents...Certes, il buvait plus que de raison mais jamais il ne le faisait à l'excès. Certes, il aimait le sexe, fille ou garçon, peu lui importait, il partageait tout ça avec Castiel qui l'écoutait sans même rougir...Dean baisait avec eux pour le fun, comme il le disait crument à son ami, parce qu'au fond, il n'avait toujours aimé que lui, même quand il ressemblait à ce monstre de foire pointé du doigt, mais il n'avait jamais osé rien lui dire parce qu'il savait qu'il le fuirait.

A 24 ans, diplôme en poche, Castiel entra dans la vie active et Dean, dans celle d'une relation plus sérieuse et plus stable avec Lisa, une jeune pédiatre...

Ils se virent moins souvent, ils se perdirent un peu, ça déchira le jeune homme mais le lien demeura.

A 25, Castiel n'avait toujours eu personne dans sa vie et décida qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne...Elle serait à lui, elle serait sa seule maîtresse...Cette vie qu'il tenait enfin entre ses mains.

Son père et ses amis l'avaient à jamais détruit sans pourtant qu'aucun d'eux ne franchissent l'ultime barrière mais il y avait des gestes qui avaient laissé autant de blessures que les mots avaient creusé la tombe de ses sentiments.

Les mutilations qu'il s'était infligé, seraient à jamais un pan construit pour se protéger...Il ne voulait pas de main posée sur lui avec envie même si avec le temps il se montrait de plus en plus tactile avec les autres...

Il plaisait et en jouait pour mieux, quand l'homme ou la femme avaient mordu à son sourire charmeur, les dédaigner...Eux qui n'avaient pas su voir qui il était, c'était là, sa vengeance même si les victimes n'étaient pas ses bourreaux. La revanche d'un monstre de foire, cygne noir devenu blanc...

A 29, Castiel avait perdu Dean...Depuis presqu'un an, juste après sa rupture avec Lisa, ce dernier avait eu besoin de faire le point, le vide surtout. Il partit pour une traversée des Etats-Unis en solitaire...

Mais un jour, il réapparut...Leur lien était indéfectible...

Castiel aurait voulu le détester pour l'avoir abandonné mais il n'en fit rien, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dean...Il l'aimait et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

Son sourire était toujours aussi lumineux, mais se cachant derrière son éternelle désinvolture, le regard restait triste, Castiel connaissant tout de lui, le savait...Il était fragile Dean bien plus que lui ne l'était, parce que malgré les coups du sort, Castiel était toujours debout, se relevant sous chacun d'eux, relevant le regard pour le planter sur ses erreurs et avancer.

Dean plus dépendant, plus dans le besoin de se sentir utile, aimé, espéré, ne supportait pas la solitude même s'il prétendait le contraire sans personne pour y croire...

Il s'était raccroché à Sam, son frère durant des années mais celui-ci malgré l'amour qu'il portait à son aîné, finit par étouffer et fuir la maison, il vivait de l'autre côté du pays à présent marié à Jessica, l'amour de sa vie alors que Dean n'arrivait pas à se déclarer au seul qui avait emprisonné son cœur.

Il connaissait les raisons de la solitude de Castiel même si il savait que ce dernier lui cachait certainement le plus obscur mais Dean ne lui demanda jamais rien de son passé, il attendait qu'il parle parce qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots...Castiel non plus...

Il lui avait probablement menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un amant pendant son absence mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Certes Castiel mentait mal mais il avait tout autant de mal à dire ses vérités.

Ils mangeaient au Roadhouse comme à leurs habitudes quand Dean décida qu'il était temps de parler.

« Je t'aime Cass ». Un long silence avait suivi et Castiel s'était alors levé de table doucement.

« Adieu Dean ».

Il avait maudit ce jour, ses mutilations tant physiques que sentimentales qui lui interdiraient à jamais d'avoir cet homme qu'il aimait. Il était trop tard, il était trop vieux, tout était fini avant même d'avoir commencé parce qu'il n'y avait jamais cru, c'était voué à l'échec, il avait été heureux...Mais il savait, le bonheur n'était pas pour lui...

A 34 ans, Castiel avait beaucoup d'amis mais aucun ne fut SON ami, il demeura vierge au sens propre du terme, ses plaisirs solitaires et son passé mettant des mots intimes sur une autre étagère de son cerveau.

Il ne le vivait pas mal tant qu'il ne regardait pas la photo posée sur sa table de chevet...

Il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de Dean depuis ses adieux et sa fuite mais ce dernier le hantait chaque jour.

Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux bleus perdus, ses mimiques, son vieux trench-coat, sa cravate toujours de travers ou à l'envers, il restait toujours un monstre de foire certes plus sociable, moins malheureux mais n'ayant jamais vraiment quitté sa tour d'ivoire...

A 35 ans, Dean revint et quand Castiel le vit, il perdit pied. Il était marqué par la fatigue, par le temps, le soleil de Californie où il avait rejoint son frère, avait fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur, Castiel avait envie de les toucher du bout du doigt mais n'en fit rien...

Marqué par l'absence, Dean n'en pouvait plus d'être seul ou mal accompagné.

« Je t'aime toujours » et cette fois-ci, il ne laissa pas Castiel répliquer.

Il le colla contre le mur, tenta de forcer le passage de ces lèvres pincées par les réticences maladroites de Castiel.

Ce dernier se débattit, se refusa, avait envie de pleurer et de céder en même temps. Dean força le passage de sa bouche puis au contact de sa langue qui le fuyait, il se détacha de lui...

« Cass ? » le fixant droit dans les yeux que ce dernier baissa de rage et de dépit...D'impuissance...

« Tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre comme moi » en le repoussant pour le sortir de son espace personnel.

« Je t'aime » répéta Dean sans broncher.

« NON » hurla Castiel.

« Tu peux pas aimer un être comme moi...Je ne veux pas goûter à ta bouche, ni au sexe qui transpire par tous tes pores...Je ne veux pas que...que...que tu le voies » les larmes aux yeux.

« Putain Cass mais qu'est-ce que tu... ».

« Tu ne peux pas aimer un pauv' mec qui n'a que comme seul amant CA » en tendant sa main.

« Qui n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un parce que...parce que ça le dégoûte, parce que je trouve ça sale et que je me...je suis sale et sans intérêt » une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Mec...Si tu es un monstre de foire, alors tu es le plus bandant que j'ai jamais vu...le seul dont j'ai jamais eu envie...Je me fous de savoir que tu te dégoûtes, je te trouve magnifique...Je me fous que tu trouves ça dégueu, je vais te prouver que c'est beau...Tu connais rien à l'amour, je vais tout t'apprendre...Laisse-moi t'aimer ».

« Tu veux pas...Tu peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi » la voix brisée par la rage et la frustration.

« Je t'aime depuis toujours Cass...parce que depuis le 1er jour, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un monstre de foire mais comme un mec qui portait la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules en demeurant debout...T'es le mec le plus fort et le plus incroyable que je connaisse, c'est avec toi que je veux avancer ».

« Je suis abîmé Dean...Tellement abîmé...Je me suis abîmé » en penchant la tête vers sa main qui frôla son entrejambe.

Dean s'avança doucement.

« Je te prends comme tu es Cass, du moment que tu me laisses une chance ».

« Dean » la voix brisée.

« J'ai 35 ans...C'est trop tard pour moi...Beaucoup trop tard» dans un souffle.

« Il est jamais trop tard » répondit Dean, en posant sa main sur sa joue...

« Laisse-moi te guider ».

« J'ai tellement peur, Dean...Tellement peur ».

« On va y arriver...Tu vas y arriver » en s'approchant et le serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu es magnifique Cass...Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire ».

« Dean...Je t'en supplie...non » en reculant.

« Je partirais pas d'ici » Dean lui serra le visage entre les mains.

« Laisse-moi faire » en effleurant ses lèvres.

« Ouvre la bouche, Cass...Pour moi » en le regardant, s'écartant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Castiel se crispa quand Dean posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il sentit sa langue lui demander le droit de passage. Il finit par céder et laissa son ami mener le baiser. Tout se fit en douceur, Dean avait été un adolescent précoce et se retrouver là, face à cet homme qui inspirait le désir et qui s'était refusé un simple baiser jusqu'à aujourd'hui... C'était tellement surréaliste.

Dean s'écarta et fixa les lèvres humides.

« Alors ? » sourire en coin.

Castiel tiqua et sourit à son tour, les joues légèrement rougies. Dean l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec plus de fougue et d'envie...

22 ans qu'il attendait ça...

Castiel gémit dans sa bouche...Dean le colla contre le mur, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre s'égarant.

Soudain il se sentit repousser violemment...

« NON » hurla Castiel, le visage pâle et les yeux déchirés par la honte et la tristesse.

« Tout de toi » lui murmura Dean en tendant la main mais il fut surpris de voir Castiel la repousser avec colère.

« Ne me touche pas » rageur, en tachant de fuir mais Dean lui attrapa le bras et le retourna brusquement tout en le calant contre le mur sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Il serra son avant-bras sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Tout en le coinçant du pied sur le sien. Il vit la panique s'inscrire dans les yeux bleus mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen...L'unique pour détruire ses défenses. Il le maintint contre le mur et son autre main se saisit de son entrejambe.

« Dean » le supplia Castiel.

Il tenta de se débattre mais plus il bougeait plus son avant-bras lui entravait la gorge, Dean avait plus de force que lui...Il le sentit ouvrir la tirette de son pantalon.

« NON NON NON » les larmes aux yeux.

« NE ME TOUCHE P.. » il ne termina pas sa phrase, déjà la main de Dean se refermait sur son sexe le faisant gémir sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

« Je t'aime » murmura Dean tout en ôtant son bras de sa gorge et jouant des doigts sur son désir.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser mais le plaisir était trop fort, il finit par laisser tomber son front sur le sien, cherchant à approfondir la caresse intime dans des mouvements désordonnés vers les hanches et la main de Dean. Il avait perdu.

« Doucement...Laisse-toi faire » souffla Dean en l'embrassant.

Il les sentit ces cicatrices, il les sentit ces blessures intimes mais il n'en dit rien...Il ne sentait que son cœur battre dans sa main et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il allait apprendre à Castiel ce qu'était qu'être aimé et ce malgré ses plaies de l'âme et du cœur.

« Dean » en enfuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, semblant perdre le contrôle de sa respiration.

« Viens pour moi » lui susurra Dean.

« Viens pour moi ».

Il sentit Castiel se raccrocher douloureusement à ses cheveux et dans un soupir rauque, il jouit en étouffant son nom dans un baiser au creux de son cou.

Dean s'écarta. Castiel fixait le sol.

Il lui releva le menton d'une main tout en essuyant discrètement l'autre sur son pantalon.

« Tu m'offres un café ? ».

Castiel se mit à rire et se laissa mourir dans ses yeux...

FIN.

**Une évocation d'un Castiel ado qui grandit par étape, était nécessaire pour cet OS mais je ne réécrirais pas de Teenage Castiel même si ici, il est plus évoqué que développé...**

**Cet OS serait donc unique en son genre en tous les cas, dans mon univers.**

**Castiel n'ayant jamais été adolescent, il sort du coup des limites que je me fixe dans mes UA mais j'espère avoir respecté le caractère des persos...**

**N'hésitez à me dire si vous avez perdu les persos...**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu...**

**A bientôt...**

**Et merci de m'avoir lu et de me suivre dans tous mes « délires »**


End file.
